


Wholesome Ice

by NewtWiggles



Series: Wholesome Flight [2]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: wholesome flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles





	Wholesome Ice

-Your first winter in the tundra and your clan sleeps around you while you acclimate.

-The floes feel endless. You’re lost, scared, and alone. Through the snow a stranger approaches you. They bring you to where you’re going. In thanks, you feed them, and thank your father for the new friend.

-Laying on your belly you slide across the open ice of a shallow lake. Around you rise the laughter of hatchlings and dragons alike.

-The dark is peaceful and still, outside, colors dance across the snow. Your soul is warmed, and you know you are loved.

-You walk before the hatchlings, dragging your feet and legs through the drifts to make a path for them, their heads barely breaking the top layer of fluff. You’re only going to the next den over, but behind you, you hear their budding stories of adventure.

-It’s been night for months now. On the first day, you rise to greet the sun. Thousands are with you, though you’re only passing through. With one voice, you are, for a moment, one heart.

-You spend most of your days alone, high up on the side of a mountain. It lets you see the travelers below, and when the storms come, you make a path with rope and stakes so they can find you. Your legend as the Ice Spirit grows, though you know you’re only mortal.

-You’re woken by explosions. Terror sinks under your skin and you rush out into the dark. Against the sky, signals shoot up. The sky is alight with booming bursts of color. Other clans near you send up their own. For a while, you settle down into the snow and watch hundreds of colorful suns break across the night and fizzle out. You’re alive.

-It’s been day for weeks now. The earth is soft beneath your claws, and tender life peeks through. The season is endless, but brief. You savor it while it lasts.

-There are a thousand stories, wrapped up in the ice of the fortress. Perhaps you’ve heard them already, but each year they seem new.

 

 


End file.
